The Return of the King
by Midnightingale
Summary: Jareth is in trouble, and Sarah is the only one who can help. How will her best friend deal with learining about Sarah past, and a few new sercets. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

The Return of the King  
  
Kuroneko  
  
Part One; Familiars and Strange Faces  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
Sarah and Heather, were sitting up late celebrating Sarah's parent's trip to Arizona. They had   
  
only been out of town for two days, and had taken Toby with them. Sarah hadn't wanted to go   
  
with them. Six days in a car with her stepmother was more than she thought she could stomach So   
  
they let her stay home, under the strictest or orders not to let anyone in the house while they were   
  
gone. A tub of half-eaten popcorn lie spilt at the end of the couch, and the yellow flicker of the   
  
television illuminated their faces. It was three in the morning and they were on their third movie,   
  
a historical fiction full of action and adventure. It was Heather's favorite film and they had   
  
watched it together countless times, and as always, it made Heather cry. Little did the pair know   
  
that action and adventure were making their way down the street as they sat glued to the   
  
television set.   
  
Heather had her head buried in her hands, hiding tears, as the first knock sounded on the door.   
  
Sarah jumped like she was shot, and Heather's head jerked from her palms and faced the door, her   
  
tears dried instantly.  
  
"Who could that be?" Sarah asked without expecting an answer. Together the combo raised   
  
themselves off the faded blue couch and made their way to the door.   
  
"Who's there?" Heather calmly said through the closed door. No answer, but another knock. "I   
  
said who's there?" Still no answer. Sarah cracked the door open, and her eyes grew wide. She   
  
slammed the door shut, lifted the latch, and reopened the door. There stood a young man. He was   
  
dressed in black armor, with a limp body draped against his shoulder.  
  
"He said you would help, just before he passed out." Sarah ushered the stranger in. Together   
  
they laid the weak man on the couch. He had a strange accent, it seemed almost lost now, as if he   
  
hadn't spoken his native tongue in eons. It appeared faintly Italian.  
  
"What's going on?" Heather's strong voice spoke. The armored man looked at her, their eyes   
  
caught for a long moment. His were steel gray, hers pale green. He was a rather tall man, though   
  
he looked no more than nineteen, his eyes said he was much older. He wore black armor, covered   
  
with blood, filth, and mud, but other than a cut to his slightly unshaven cheek he seemed no worse   
  
for wear. His rounded sectional covered his torso in black leather that might once have been   
  
polished to a high gloss. Chained to the armor was a black cape, tattered and torn on the ends, a   
  
long slash cut through the middle. Tight leather pants lead out from under along black wool tunic,   
  
and lead down to the ebony shin guards that were strapped around his calves touching his boots.   
  
A short gladius hung from a belt around his waist. His hair was short, in a Roman style, and black   
  
as night. It might have been shiny if it wasn't covered in blood and dirt, as it was it looked as if   
  
his hand had been repetitively pushed through the short locks, so it stood on end in some places   
  
and in others lie matted down.   
  
Heather's eyes tore themselves off the man and to the body lying in a heap on the couch. He   
  
was much worse. His face looked like it had been crushed, the left side broken and bloodied. His   
  
spiky blond hair was caked with his blood. His clothes were torn to shambles of what must have   
  
once been the fine velvet clothing of royalty, yet the style didn't seem to match the period of the   
  
warrior, who seemed out of Rome. The wounded man's seemed almost medieval. A long slash   
  
was cut into his right forearm, and he was bleeding on the sofa. His chiseled face seemed   
  
frighteningly pale. His lips blue. Sarah was in hysterics, which was most unbecoming of her. She   
  
didn't usually freak out about things, but Heather had the feeling that the things that were going   
  
on were way over her head, so she did what came natural to her in times of baffled crisis. She   
  
took control.  
  
"Sarah, run and get the medical bag from the trunk of my step-dad's car. You there, go run   
  
some hot water, and find me some towels." She did it without even thinking, but silently blessing   
  
the year she had spent in sports med. in high school, an equally blessing the fact that her step-  
  
father was a doctor, and had left one of his medical bags in his car.  
  
When Sarah had returned from the car and the strange man from the kitchen, Heather got   
  
down to work She motioned Sarah to put the bag on the carpet next to her and then turned to take   
  
the basin of scalding water form the man's hand. It was then she noticed the man's bleeding hand   
  
dripping down the side of the pan and into the clear water. Not a word of agony left his lips   
  
concerning the pain he must have been in. His cold eyes were fixed with worry on what clearly   
  
was his master. He spoke not a word.  
  
Heather dipped the end of one of the clean dishtowels the man had brought into the water, and   
  
began to clean the wound on the pale man's arm. Sarah remained speechless as well. Heather   
  
reached into the bag and pulled out some antiseptic spray.  
  
"Hold him down please." She instructed the warrior, who did as he was told. Gingerly placing   
  
his wounded hand and his other hand on the pale man's shoulder and chest, bracing himself to use   
  
the necessary force, that might be required. A small moan escaped the pale man's lips as she   
  
applied the spray directly on the wound. Then after pulling more items from the satchel, Heather   
  
crudely stitched him up, and wrapped the gash with gauze. A light cold compress was applied to   
  
the side of his face and bandaged in place. Then she stood up.  
  
"I don't know what else to do, we need to get him to the hospital."  
  
"NO!" Sarah and the man shouted in unison.  
  
"No." The warrior said more calmly. "You have done enough, he will live."  
  
Heather eyed the man suspiciously, but the weariness in his eyes said not to push the issue.  
  
"Let me see your hand." Heather asked and gently picked up his hand. The man looked at her   
  
hesitantly, but soon relaxed his arm. "This is deep. What the hell happened to you?" She asked   
  
not expecting an answer. The man stared at her for a moment, then surprised her by answering.  
  
"I grabbed the blade that would have killed him." He said it without emotion, or pride. Heather   
  
looked at him for a long moment, her eyes registering everything about him. She simply nodded   
  
her head at things she didn't understand, and tended to his wound. Stitching it and wrapping it in   
  
snow white gauze.   
  
"You will heal." she said at length, then looked at Sarah. "Will someone please tell me what is   
  
going on?"  
  
Up until that moment Sarah had been suffering a bit of a shock. -Her enemy, who she secretly   
  
cared for, had just shown up broken and bloodied on her porch step with an unknown man who   
  
seemed to be his protector, at three in the morning asking for help. I ask you what kind of a   
  
condition would you be in? -   
  
"I think I need to tell you something." Sarah said tugging on Heather's sleeve. Heather herself   
  
was again studying the warrior. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
"And that's it. I returned home as if nothing had ever happened. That is until now. That man   
  
lying there is the Goblin King."  
  
"So who's the warrior?" Heather asked.  
  
The warrior, had remained silent through Sarah's tale, one might think he was brooding, but in   
  
reality he was fatigued, and had not the energy to speak his name. But his eyes kept drifting to   
  
Heather, he watched her every move, her every breath, as if with a turn of her head, she would   
  
reveal all her secrets, even those she did not know she possessed.  
  
Now, Heather knew very well that he had been watching her, yet oddly enough she did not feel   
  
uncomfortable under his stare. It was, to her, as if they were simply communicating without the   
  
need for words. If she were to think about that more she probably would have felt awkward, but   
  
as it stands she did not, so it did not bother her.  
  
"He needs sleep." She said before she realized what she was saying. The warrior nodded at   
  
her, and Heather got the distinct impression that he had either read her mind or put the thought   
  
there. Mentally, she shook herself, trying to disentangle whatever it was that had connected them   
  
for that brief moment.  
  
"He can sleep in the guest bedroom." Sarah spoke up. Her eyes hadn't left Jareth, since the   
  
ending of her story, and they weren't about to leave him now.   
  
Heather looked at Sarah, who seemed lost in the world she had just spoken of so lovingly, as   
  
she gazed at the injured Goblin King.  
  
"Well I guess I'll show you where it is. It's right up stairs. Do you think you can climb the   
  
stairs?" Heather realized she was babbling as the warrior stood up to follow her.  
  
The room was your typical everyday, never used, guest bedroom. Ambiguously decorated to   
  
no one's offence, with sappy, hotel looking, paintings, and beige colored bed clothing. The man   
  
looked around him as if he had never seen anything so dreadful in his life. Heather saw the look.  
  
"Sarah's step-mother decorated it. Awful isn't it." The man said nothing, but expertly removed   
  
his belt with one hand and sat it, gladius and all, on the floor. He then knelt down and removed   
  
his shin guards with one hand. When it came to the sectional that he was going to have trouble. It   
  
was buckled on the side, and he couldn't reach it with his good hand. Heather stepped up and   
  
unbuckled it without his permission, helping him remove it. He turned to give his thanks when   
  
she gasped.  
  
"Your cut," She said pointing to his cheek. "It's gone!"  
  
"We do that." He said offering no more explanation.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The weary look returned to his eyes. He reached over to his sword and pulled a small dagger   
  
hidden expertly behind the sheath.   
  
"Give me your hand." He spoke softly.  
  
Heather hesitated, but relented quickly placing her delicate hand within his masculine one. He   
  
then took his dagger and drew the point across the fleshy part of her palm leaving a small scratch.   
  
Heather made not a noise of pain. He admired her for that.   
  
"Now heal it." He said.  
  
"But I can't. I don't know what you are, but I can't heal wounds."  
  
"Yes you can. Try"  
  
Heather looked at her palm. Then back to the man. He seemed as if he were trying to tell her   
  
something by what he was doing. His eyes were compassion.  
  
"Try." He repeated.  
  
"How?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Feel the cut. Then feel everything that connects it, force the broken ends back together."  
  
Heather did as she was told focusing all her willpower on the cut. She watched as the wound   
  
closed before her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." She gasped.  
  
"Jareth isn't unconscious. He is healing his wounds. At the moment they are just taking all his   
  
energy, but he can hear everything said to him, or about him. He is different than me. But you and   
  
I are the same, and we're not like the other girl either" He said, to a very confused Heather.   
  
"Please, I will explain things tomorrow."  
  
"Yes." Was all she said, before leaving him. Holding her hand she left the room, she could   
  
already hear the creak of the bedsprings as she walked down the stairs. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Sarah was on her knees beside the couch stroking Jareth's hair. Heather was about to tell her   
  
that the compress probably needed changing. But the words from the warrior came back into her   
  
mind. So she decided to say, he'll be fine.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Sarah asked teary eyed.  
  
"How long have you been in love with him?" Heather asked as she sat down on a chair, not   
  
forgetting for an instant that the pale king could hear her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Body language, and the way you told that story. Few talk about antagonists in such a caring   
  
way if they do not love them. So, how long?"  
  
"It's hard to say, either from the first moment I saw him, or later when I dreamed of him."  
  
"How come you never told me about all this?"  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
"Point taken. They're not the same, those two. I can't say what's different about them, but   
  
they're not the same. And they're not like you either."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know, Sarah, I don't know, my minds racing and I don't know why."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I know the warrior's name."  
  
"Really, what is it?"  
  
"That's just it he didn't tell me."  
  
"Then how do you know it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's Justin."  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If he didn't tell you then how did you find it out?"  
  
"I don't know, I think he did tell me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now, up stairs."  
  
"So, did he tell you or didn't he."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I already said no."  
  
"What's going on Heather?"  
  
"Sarah, let me tell you what he said."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He said, `Jareth isn't unconscious. He is healing his wounds. At the moment they are just   
  
taking all his energy, but he can hear everything said to him, or about him. He is different than   
  
me. But you and I are the same.' He was talking about him and me. Justin and I are the same but   
  
Jareth, and you are different. From each other as well as from us. Whatever that means. I'm not   
  
quite sure."  
  
Sarah blinked her eyes not sure of what to say.  
  
"He can hear me?"  
  
"That's what Justin said."  
  
" I wonder what he meant about you two being the same."  
  
Heather rubbed her hand, and looked at it, saying nothing for a moment.  
  
"I have an idea." With that said Heather stood up, "I'm going to sleep in your room tonight,   
  
okay. You should stay with him. Incase he comes out of it."  
  
"Okay, I will." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Heather, meet Justin in the second floor hall the next morning. He had showered and was   
  
dressed completely differently, in a black ribbed men's tank top and black baggy jeans belted   
  
around his waist. He looked every bit of nineteen, except most nineteen-year-olds didn't have   
  
those kind of arms, power incarnate, very muscular and strong, and nineteen-year-olds didn't   
  
have those king of eyes either. Those wizened gray orbs twinkled after his rest. His hair was in its   
  
proper place lying flat with slightly longer hair in that little area in front of his ears, it was a very   
  
shiny black, and his feet were bare.  
  
-This would be a perfect place to insert what our friend Heather looks like. She is a tall beauty   
  
with long curly red hair, and dazzling green eyes. The kind of natural beauty that doesn't need   
  
makeup. Freckles dot her skin, and she looked very Scottish. This morning she had raided Sarah's   
  
closet for a lightweight beige sweater, the summer kind, with no sleeves. She wore boot cut blue   
  
jeans, and a pair of Doc. Martin sandals, the classic style with interwoven straps. -  
  
It was Justin who spoke first.  
  
"Is this appropriate for your world?" (Meaning his clothing.)  
  
"Yes, you look fine. Have you been down stairs yet?"  
  
"No, I was waiting for you. Look." Justin unwrapped the cut on his palm that Heather had just   
  
so recently bound and stitched. It was gone. "It's still a bit stiff though." He added as an   
  
afterthought, rubbing his hand in remembrance of pain.  
  
"What are you?" Heather asked earnestly and suddenly. "What am I for that matter? You said   
  
we were the same. What did you mean?"  
  
Justin smiled. The first smile she had seen him allow himself. "You are of Irish decent aren't   
  
you"  
  
"No Scottish, I'm a McDaniel. Why?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Sidhe?"  
  
"The Fae! Oh my God!" She gasped, grasping her mouth with her hands.  
  
"It makes perfect since. Of course I have heard of the Fair Folk "   
  
"Now you begin to see. Jareth, down there, is a full-blooded Sidhe, I am but half. My father   
  
was human, like Sarah." Heather nodded in understanding. "You." Justin stopped, unused to   
  
talking much he had no idea what to say, or how to make Heather understand what he wanted to   
  
tell her.  
  
"I am half Sidhe too. Aren't I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He looked down at her, their eyes met, in a most brutally understanding way. Once, Justin,   
  
himself, was told what he was in the same way.  
  
"I know my own kind."   
  
"I think I knew it too. When I saw you. Oh, I don't know." She sighed giving up on a   
  
explanation.  
  
"When you saw me you recognized what it is in yourself that you do not understand."  
  
She looked up at him.   
  
"Yes. That is it."  
  
Together they started to walk down the hall towards the stairs, but Heather stopped and turned   
  
to him.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I don't know who my real father is."   
  
Justin smiled again.   
  
"Then that is the one who is Sidhe."  
  
"Will I meet him?"  
  
"Possibly." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
Heather led the way, but she paused again half way down the stairs, once the floor below came   
  
into view. She held her hand out behind her to stop Justin as well. Jareth was sitting up on the   
  
couch still bruised but looking much better than he had last night. He had removed the compress,   
  
and it was lying discarded on the carpet. Sarah was on the floor slumped over the sofa leaning on   
  
the Goblin King fast asleep. Jareth raised his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet.   
  
With his other hand he caressed her silky brown hair, occasionally glancing down at her with soft   
  
eyes. Without a sound Justin rushed down the stairs and knelt before his King. Jareth smiled at   
  
him, and whispered in a hoarse voice, which proved he still had a lot more healing to do, that he   
  
had preformed well. Heather came down the rest of the stairs and stood behind Justin, who soon   
  
raised. At the sound of Jareth's voice Sarah stirred, slowly raising up her head and sleepily   
  
looking around. Her brown eyes came to focus on Jareth, and she whispered.  
  
"I thought I dreamed you."  
  
Jareth shook his head, not wanting to alarm her with the harsh sound of his voice he looked at   
  
Justin. He took his cue perfectly, speaking for the King.  
  
"We had nowhere else to go."  
  
Sarah looked around at Justin and realized she had been sleeping on the Goblin King, she   
  
turned an odd shade of purple, and quickly stood up. After all, the last time she had seen the man   
  
he was her enemy. As if Justin had just read that thought he spoke again.  
  
"Sometimes, Sarah, some enemies are less dangerous than others."   
  
The confused girl looked back at Jareth.   
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Again it was Justin who spoke.   
  
"We had some trouble in the kingdom you know as Underground. A man called Renan   
  
forcefully expelled milord from his rule. He is the leader of the Anisisti tribe, and a Sidhe warrior.   
  
We barely escaped with our lives."  
  
Heather then spoke up.   
  
"There is often war between tribes isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately there is. This isn't the first war and it won't be the last." Justin replied.  
  
"Heather, how do you know?" Sarah asked her friend.  
  
"The Sidhe operate in tribes like the clans of my people. There was always fighting among the   
  
clans, and the Sidhe are no different."  
  
"I still ask why you know so much?"  
  
"I'm Scottish Sarah, you know that. They are the Fair Folk of my heritage. I know my history   
  
and folklore. The Sidhe play an important role."  
  
"So you mean. They're not human?" Sarah said motioning to Jareth and Justin.  
  
"Exactly." Jareth croaked, rubbing his throat.  
  
Justin spoke up for him again.   
  
"Our realm inhabits the same space on earth as your realm, except we're in what you would   
  
call another dimension, a higher plain of existence. Yet like humans we are earth bound, and not   
  
deities."   
  
"I see." Sarah said, though she was still a bit confused. "So you're not human." She seemed   
  
disappointed, but tried not to let it show. "I often wondered what you were." She said as an after   
  
thought. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"We are going to rest and recuperate, and then battle our way back into the kingdom." Justin   
  
said as a matter of fact. "Renan is an evil man and the kingdom will suffer, I am afraid." There   
  
was a melancholy tone in his voice he could not hide.  
  
Heather wrapped her arm around Justin's waist and pulled him close. Both Jareth and Sarah   
  
saw this gesture, but only the Goblin King guessed its true meaning. Like Justin, he could also tell   
  
that Heather was half Sidhe, he guessed that she had also figured that out. There was bound to be   
  
a love growing between the two, of that he was sure. She was a strong girl; he had witnessed that   
  
first hand, the way she had handled the situation last night was proof enough. Yes, she would find   
  
a perfect niche in his kingdom, perhaps as Justin's bride. His part of Underground was always   
  
wanting in women; there hadn't been any actively living there for eons. In fact the Sidhe race was   
  
dwindling, isolated to a few separate tribes here and there. Most Sidhe, like Justin's mother, had   
  
resorted to interbreeding to create heirs, and carry down the family genes. Justin's mother had   
  
chosen to live among the humans though, and he was already a man when he came to Jareth. His   
  
mother had kept his lineage a secret from him for many years. Male Sidhe sometimes would take   
  
a human concubine to produce heirs. The poor mortal hardly ever knew just what her lover was.   
  
Then later if he hadn't chosen to abandon the baby, he would later come back and abduct it. A   
  
common practice among Sidhe. In Heather's case it seemed she was one of the abandoned ones.   
  
Probably because she had been born female. Jareth knew she would have to make a difficult   
  
choice soon. She had claims to both worlds, and could never really fit into either one. Which one   
  
would she choose? It was easy to picture her in his kingdom, her beauty didn't exactly escape his   
  
tasteful eye, but he could already see that she belonged to Justin. And he would leave it at that.   
  
What really baffled him was the caring attitude Sarah had adopted. He knew all along she had   
  
been beside him all night, finally, falling into a reluctant sleep in the small hours of morning. The   
  
thought of her beside him, his one time enemy, somehow brought comfort to his pain filled   
  
trance. He had been right when he told Justin to bring him here. He hadn't counted on Heather   
  
though, but he was glad she was here. Her simple medical skills had come in handy; it was also a   
  
lucky to find her a half Sidhe. There are many more Sidhe men than women, even half-breeds.   
  
Men out number women ten to one. She was exceedingly interesting to him. He wondered if both   
  
females would be accompanying them back Underground.  
  
Justin leaned into Heather's embrace. He felt her warm body next to his, and allowed his eyes   
  
to shut for a moment. He wondered what was going on in inside her mind. There were moments   
  
when he could capture her thoughts, but then there were moments of silence. Last night he could   
  
read almost every idea in her head, but today nothing. He attributed it to her weariness last night.   
  
Her unconscious mental block had been dropped in her moments of stress. Today she had hold of   
  
her emotions and thus, her feelings were shielded from his prying eyes. But, judging by her   
  
actions she was feeling the same as he. She was handling her race news pretty well. It was as if   
  
she was expecting it. Perhaps, she had always felt different than others around her, as he, himself,   
  
had growing up. No wonder she had sought out Sarah as a companion, she, who had been touched   
  
by Fae magic. Justin yearned to find out how deep Heather's powers ran. If he could convince her   
  
into traveling Underground with him, her magic would really be released. Just the contact with   
  
other magical beings brought out her powers. The human realm put a damper on any magic, and   
  
any charm worked in this realm was a product of an experienced magic user, and required a deep   
  
strength of will, and a complete understanding of magic. There has to be magic available to draw   
  
from in order to use any king of power. Justin and Jareth could draw this power from their realm   
  
even though they did not inhabit it at the moment. It was like an aura surrounding both of them.   
  
Heather was able to suck a bit of energy from this last night. But Justin let his endless thoughts   
  
drop for a moment and merely let Heather hold him. Before he turned and smiled at her.   
  
"We will find a way to dethrone this man." Heather said to all in the room.  
  
Justin and Jareth both had their answer as to whether or not she would chose to accompany   
  
them in their quest. Justin could not help but smile at her even brighter than he had before, and   
  
Jareth nodded his head, his question satisfied. That left only Sarah, who was still trying to figure   
  
things out.  
  
"And what of you Sarah?" Jareth spoke his voice becoming better by the moment. "You know   
  
the challenges that await you in the Labyrinth, but it has become a much darker place since I left.   
  
By the way, how is Toby?"  
  
Sarah blushed, a violent shade of purple at his reference to their past. It had been a long time   
  
since she had seen him, and was suddenly painfully reminded of her supposed hatred. This man   
  
had been her enemy. But what was he now, but an outcast king looking for a way back into his   
  
kingdom. She remembered suddenly Heather's words last night. "How long have you been in love   
  
with him. Jareth isn't unconscious. He is healing his wounds. At the moment they are just taking   
  
all his energy, but he can hear everything said to him, or about him."   
  
"He's fine, he's in Arizona with my father and step-mother." She said shakily, while her mind   
  
was screaming "Oh my God! He knows I love him!"   
  
Jareth did, of course, know exactly what was going on in Sarah's mind, but he thought wisely   
  
that this was not the best time to tell her he could read her mind. Instead he decided to play the   
  
fool for her benefit. He would not mention her comment last night, and the fact that he had heard   
  
it, or even the fact that he had woken up to find her cuddled against him sleeping quite soundly,   
  
with her long fingers curled in his hair.  
  
"So will you be coming with us?" Jareth asked out right.  
  
"Yes." She answered without thinking. "But first you have to get your strength back."  
  
"Of course." Justin answered for his king.  
  
With all that said, Jareth leaned back against the couch. The wounds on his face were   
  
becoming better by the minute. But it would be several days before his magic reserves were filled   
  
again. It took a lot out of him to heal them in Sarah's world, and right now he needed rest. 


	6. Part Two

Part Two; Dark in the Underground  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
Justin lead the way with his gladuis drawn. Jareth followed in his black armor with a long   
  
sword hanging from a belt, then the two girls. Heather walked with Sarah's hand on her shoulder   
  
through the frighteningly black labyrinth.   
  
"I was here for thirteen hours once and never saw night." Sarah whispered to the small group.  
  
"I told you things would be different under a strange man's rule." Justin replied. "The   
  
labyrinth is fighting Renan's evil by turning out the lights on him."  
  
"Oh." Was Sarah's only response.  
  
"Or," Jareth remarked, "It is merely an amplification of what is in that man's heart."  
  
They had been in Jareth's realm for nearly one day and it had been a black day. Sarah couldn't   
  
see anything but the Sidhe and two half-breeds were finding the going much easier. With their   
  
magic they were able to find their way without light. Heather had done it by instinct and hadn't   
  
even needed instruction. She felt her repressed magic deep inside her yearning to surface the   
  
moment she had stepped in the Underground. The feeling was a strange one. Like her blood had   
  
become super heated and was running the course of her body trying to find an outlet. She had   
  
often felt different as Justin and Jareth guessed, but she had always attributed this to her active   
  
imagination and Scottish up bringing. No matter that she was the second generation out of   
  
Scotland she still picked up her parent's accent. Now it was something else altogether. She felt   
  
this world trying to reach out and grab her and pull her down into the sandy soil and hold her   
  
there. She stopped herself from wanting that. She had a job to do she could worry about finding   
  
her place here if she decided to stay. Her new powers put her in rapture though, she felt like she   
  
had been living in a dead world and was suddenly alive. She could feel the land breathe under her   
  
feet, she knew the labyrinth was alive with magic and she wondered if would rub off and infect   
  
her soul as it had done Sarah.   
  
Sarah. the labyrinth's human child. She had been deeply affected by this place and now she   
  
had returned to find the once beautiful land submerged in darkness, and anguish. Sarah was   
  
walking a nightmare. Her fantasyland was crying when once it sang with secrets and promises.   
  
When once a man had sang passion to her. She looked in the direction she presumed Jareth was   
  
in, she strained her eyesight to see him but it was no good. The blackness closed in around her all   
  
of a sudden, she gasped and tripped landing with a heavy thud on the ground.   
  
"Sarah!" Heather cried out, as she felt her friends hand slip off her shoulder. The party   
  
stopped, Jareth ,who had better sight than any of them, turned to Sarah's aid.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked trying to hide the concern in his voice. He still had his pride, and   
  
hadn't forgotten this girl had bested him once. He helped her off the ground, and watched as she   
  
brushed off her bum, glad she couldn't see the look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just I can't see a damned thing. I don't know how you all manage in this   
  
darkness."   
  
Heather still hadn't told Sarah her secret, and quickly turned her head away from the girl. It   
  
was instinct really Sarah couldn't see her friend, but she had noticed her unusual reserved nature   
  
lately. Sarah had chalked it up to the same shock she had experienced during and after her   
  
pervious trip Underground, and had left her friend in quiet solitude. She was beginning to wonder   
  
about her closeness with that mysterious Justin, however. She had never seen him in the   
  
Labyrinth before, but she figured the place was big, the land they had traveled through just to get   
  
close to the maze was huge, she had no idea Jareth's realm was so big. But then again there was a   
  
lot about Jareth she didn't understand. Like, after all these years how come he still looked exactly   
  
the same. She herself had changed, grown older, and ,she hoped, wiser. She was nineteen now, a   
  
far cry from the gangly fifteen-year-old she had been last time they met. Did he really love her   
  
back then or was it just another one of his parlor tricks? He was a sly man, no doubt about that.   
  
But what was his game? She then realized she had let her thoughts carry her away again and now   
  
his hand was on her shoulder softly calling her name.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Wha. Oh yeah, I'm fine just tired I guess." She scratched the back of her head, she always   
  
did that when she was lying, but she figured they couldn't see her. She was wrong. "How long   
  
have we been walking?" Sarah asked slightly dazed.  
  
"Milord, perhaps we should stop for a while and rest, get some sleep. Maybe we'll be lucky   
  
and the sun will come up again." Justin interjected on Sarah's behalf.  
  
"You're right it's time to stop. But I'm going to fly up and see if we can build a fire. You stay   
  
with the girls."  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
It didn't take Jareth long once he transformed into his owl form. He flew about for five   
  
minuets before alighting back at the makeshift camp. He appeared in a dust of glitter that was all   
  
but wasted on the sightless Sarah. But Heather gasped in awe, her preternatural sight gave her a   
  
new spin on vision and she was momentarily transfixed by the shinning particles.   
  
"There are fires all over the labyrinth, most likely from the goblins, some must have escaped   
  
Renan's wrath and fled into the maze. Poor creatures they'll be lost for years in this twilight. The   
  
forest is glowing brighter than anything else though, all those infernal Firerys. So one more fire   
  
shouldn't matter much. Sarah close your eyes."   
  
She did as she was instructed, and suddenly a bright flame leapt up from cold stone walkway   
  
illuminating up the area. Slowly she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She smiled.   
  
"Now that's more like it." She said while sitting down and getting cozy by the fire.   
  
Heather remained quietly in the background, standing barely in the firelight behind Justin. She   
  
seemed to have a soft scowl as a countenance. Sarah was happier now that she could see her   
  
traveling companions. Heather she noticed was looking a bit morose, but Sarah shrugged it off,   
  
she was starting to feel the effects of walking and stretched out a bit. It wasn't five minuets before   
  
she had fallen asleep sitting up. Jareth lightly laid her down and placed his dark velvet cape   
  
around her as she muttered something about how far they had come before drifting back into   
  
slumber land.  
  
"We should set up watches Milord." Justin said professionally.  
  
"Once again you are right. Who is to take the first one?"  
  
"I will Milord."  
  
"My faithful Captain of the Guard. Wake me when you can no longer keep those eyes of your   
  
open."  
  
"I will Milord." Justin chuckled.  
  
With that said and done Jareth too laid down by the fire opposite Sarah, and it wasn't long   
  
before he joined her in sleep.  
  
"So you're the Captain of the Guard?" Heather asked sitting down beside Justin.  
  
"Yes, that I am."  
  
"How long have you been with Jareth?"  
  
"A couple of centuries." He said not looking at her eyes but instead gazed directly into the fire.  
  
"Will I live that long Justin?" Heather asked in a pain filled voice, the first emotion she had let   
  
herself experience since starting this quest. He pulled her close to him and wrapped her up in his   
  
cape.  
  
"Only if you decide to stay here."  
  
"I love you. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He turned to look at her. His steel gray eyes meeting her pale green ones made so   
  
strangely bright by the orange firelight. He didn't have to say a word. She understood him   
  
perfectly. He loved her too, probably more so than she could ever suspect. They leaned on each   
  
other for support and Heather drifted to sleep with the soft leather of his sectional for a pillow and   
  
the warm velvet of his cape as a blanket. His scent filled her head as she opened her eyes to look   
  
at him one last time. Ever so softly he leaned over and kissed her, just a small peck on the lips,   
  
but he let his lips linger on the soft fold of her rosy mouth for a moment, before moving his mouth   
  
to her ear and whispering those small words in her ear.  
  
"I do love you." He uttered barely audible.   
  
Those were words he had never even spoken to his mother. The fierce warrior from Rome with   
  
the soft Italian accent. Years with Jareth had driven out most of the intonation, but in a soft voice   
  
it could be heard quite well. Heather smiled and snuggled against him, silently letting sleep take   
  
her. He knew from that moment on that she would stay Underground, but her friend was another   
  
story. Sarah didn't exactly belong here. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
Justin woke Jareth hours later. The King saw the girl curled up against his best warrior. A man   
  
he looked upon as his son, and respected. In a hushed tone Jareth asked if the girl would be   
  
staying with them. Justin answered yes. Jareth smiled at him and Justin knew he had his blessing,   
  
whether he needed it or not. If Jareth wasn't pleased he was already prepared to give up his title   
  
and live as an outcast for the rest of his years. Which would have been a very long time, if not   
  
forever.  
  
"She will make you a good wife. She is strong, passionate, and beautiful. I am happy for you.   
  
Now get some sleep."  
  
"Yes Milord." Justin answered with a smile that did not go unnoticed. And as he curled up on   
  
the ground next to Heather he felt her unconsciously snuggle up next to him. He draped his arm   
  
across her and was soon dreaming. Jareth sat watching the new couple for a while till his thoughts   
  
wondered off to Sarah. What was he going to do with her?   
  
Dawn never came. Time was lost, as the four companions awoke, befuddled as to whether it   
  
was day or night. Together they pushed on, through the twists and turns of the darkened labyrinth.   
  
Sarah was almost no help; her experience through the maze was in daylight. She now, had no idea   
  
where she was, where she was going, or what was happening between Heather and Justin. She   
  
was also surprised at how cold Jareth had been treating her. They had hardly spoken more than a   
  
few words since this terrible journey had started. She wished she knew what was going on.   
  
Heather too, was treating her almost cruelly. Dragging her behind her and never speaking. Sarah   
  
wondered how she knew where she was going in the blackness. Never once did she suspect the   
  
truth. Her childhood innocence still making her take everything at face value, and never searching   
  
for deeper truths.  
  
Jareth was paranoid about his kingdom, and what would happen to him if he really did loose it   
  
forever. His mind was not on Sarah because he had a battle to plan and his realm to regain. He   
  
was playing a dangerous game with a wicked man and couldn't afford to slip up. In Sarah's mind   
  
she fancied he saw her as a tag-a-long, a girl who could ruin everything. The one who was   
  
dragging them in the opposite direction and forcing them to slow down. Which, in fact she was,   
  
but Jareth had never thought of it. She couldn't guess at Heather, but she had pegged Justin as one   
  
of those men who never said anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Preferring silence to   
  
spoken word any day. He seemed to only speak to Jareth or Heather when he did speak. She   
  
wondered what that was all about. And whither Justin and Heather were developing some sort of   
  
relationship behind her back. That wasn't at all like Heather. They had always told each other   
  
everything. Except, Sarah contradicted herself, about the labyrinth. And now, somehow, it   
  
seemed to be more Heather's world than it had ever seemed to be hers. She kept quite and silently   
  
wondered why no one was talking to her.  
  
"Look!" Heather said suddenly. I see light."  
  
"Yes, it's dawn at last." Justin said somberly, sorry to see the cover of darkness finally leaving   
  
them.  
  
"What. I don't see anything?" Sarah asked befuddled. Her weaker sight had not yet picked   
  
up on what the Sidhe could see.  
  
"I noticed it five minuets ago. I was wondering how long till you too saw it. It appears that we   
  
will loose the cover of darkness shortly."  
  
"You mirror my thoughts exactly Milord."  
  
"What!" Sarah shouted. "I don't see anything. It's still as black as midnight."  
  
"Just wait Sarah you will see it soon." Jareth promised her.  
  
Five minuets later she began to notice the gradual change in lighting, as the sun finally came   
  
up in the Underground. They had come close to the castle in the darkness and now in the light of   
  
day it loomed before them in strange solicitude. The last object to conquer.   
  
"You can bet Renan knows we are here now Milord." Justin spoke to his master.  
  
"Why did it get light all of a sudden?" Heather asked.  
  
"It's my labyrinth. It will obey my wishes even though I'm not on the thrown. It responds to   
  
me. I finally got close enough to the castle for it to sense my presence. You see I hardly ever left   
  
the castle so it's the place most used to my presence. As soon as it knew I was here it returned to   
  
its usual habits."  
  
"Oh. I see now. Makes perfect since like that." Heather answered.  
  
"Maybe to you, but I still don't know what the hell's going on. What is going on? I really wish   
  
someone would explain it to me. Why were you able to see the sunrise before me Heather?"  
  
Heather turned her head. She had been trying to prolong this moment until after the battle was   
  
won. She did not expect Sarah to understand. And she had not wanted to tell her she was planning   
  
to stay Underground. Sarah had given up the chance once, and Heather did not figure she would   
  
want to stay now, any more than she had wanted to last time she was here. Justin stepped in   
  
between the two girls, shielding Heather.  
  
"You two can talk about this later. We have more pressing matter at hand." Justin motioned to   
  
the path before them. A troop of rather large goblin looking creatures were coming their way.  
  
"Ogres." Jareth spat. "Renan's called out his troops. We will have to fight our way into the   
  
castle from here on out."   
  
With that said Justin and Jareth pulled their swords, and short one-handed sword magically   
  
appeared in Heather's hands.  
  
"I've been taking fencing lessons for the past eight years." She explained with a smile. "I'm   
  
good."   
  
Justin smiled at her he wasn't expecting that. He was also glad to have another body to fight.  
  
"Sarah you stay back." Jareth commanded. Again she felt like an outsider as she retreated out   
  
of the way.   
  
Justin took one last look at Heather, and black armor appeared on her body with a wink from   
  
the man who put it there. It fit like it was custom made for her, and she smiled as the Ogres   
  
caught up with them. Justin lead the battle taking out three before anyone had time to think. Jareth   
  
executed two more in a flash, and Heather cut down two of her own, as she began to feel like she   
  
was battling for her own world, and not Jareth's.  
  
The orange blood of the Ogres spilled that day. The troop was annihilated in a matter of   
  
minuets. Heather's heart was racing when the first wave was over. She was happy with herself.   
  
She had killed animals before, on hunting trips with her stepfather she didn't see killing a bunch   
  
of Ogres as anything different. Only, it felt better to kill something with an actual cause, and not   
  
just for the love of a sport.   
  
Suddenly the three blood splattered warriors heard a heart wrenching scream come from   
  
behind them. They all turned as one to see Sarah in the clutches of the most wicked looking man;   
  
a dagger poised at her throat drawing blood. Jareth started to move forward.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Renan spoke in a gruff voice filled with loathing. He smiled   
  
a wickedly charming grin as he pushed the dagger harder into the soft skin of Sarah's neck.  
  
He would have been a beautiful man, like most Sidhe, if it wasn't for his demeanor. He was   
  
tall and thin with short spiky maroon hair that stood on end. He was dressed in fine velvety   
  
maroon and black finery, the color of which exactly matched his hair. A black eye patch covered   
  
his left eye, and only served to make him more dashing. Justin chuckled at him.  
  
"I see you never fully recovered from out last encounter Renan. Such a shame. I shall enjoy   
  
blinding you in your other eye this time."  
  
Renan ignored the remark, and spoke directly to Jareth.  
  
"I expected you to come back with an army Jareth. Instead you bring me two foolish girls.   
  
However, this one is quite pretty. I will enjoy our time together." Sarah gasped at his meaning,   
  
and choked a sob. "Shut up." He hissed in her ear.  
  
"Let her go Renan. I swear you won't get away with this."  
  
"You want the girl Jareth? Come get her. If you can." Renan turned to a group of Ogres   
  
standing behind him, and coolly ordered them. "Kill them and bring me their heads when you're   
  
through."  
  
With that said Renan disappeared with Sarah still in his grasp. The Ogres rushed the remaining   
  
three.   
  
"No!" Jareth screamed as the ugly yellow beasts surrounded them. They were horribly   
  
outnumbered, but fought valiantly until they felt their limbs would drop off.  
  
When the battle seemed all but lost a mental voice filled Justin and Jareth's minds ordering   
  
them to shut their eyes. The voice was Heather's and they headed the advice. A blinding flash   
  
followed almost immediately. Knocking the Ogres off guard and blinding them permanently in   
  
the same moment.   
  
"Come on!" She shouted, and the three made a break for the castle. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
"Let me go you beast!" Sarah screamed when Renan and she appeared in the castle thrown   
  
room.   
  
"Shut up, or I'll silence you forever." Renan spat.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." She announced.  
  
"You should be. I'm not your love sick Goblin King." After a moments thought Renan added.   
  
"Ex King, I should say. I'll kill you and still sleep like a baby tonight."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow at Sarah.   
  
"So defiant. I can see I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners."   
  
With that said he smacked her hard across the face. Sarah let out a yelp, and fell to the floor.   
  
She quickly recovered herself pulling herself up off the hard stone floor, and making an extra   
  
show of dusting her pants off. Then, she made a break for it, running full force out of the thrown   
  
room and towards the Etcher room. Renan wasn't expecting that. He stood dazed for a moment   
  
completely forgetting his magic then ran after her.   
  
She enters the Etcher room with its seven dimensions and ran down and up the stairs trying to   
  
loose herself in hopes that Renan wouldn't be able to find the right path to follow to get to her.   
  
The plan didn't work. Renan simply entered the room took note of where she was and   
  
materialized right behind her yanking her hair and knocking her off her feet again.  
  
"Tricky, tricky, but I have more tricks."  
  
Sarah cried out in pain, as his hand jerked her hair again.  
  
"He'll come for me, you bastard." She choked between sobs.  
  
"Oh. you really think so? By now you sweet King's head is on one of my Ogre's pikes. He   
  
won't come for you. You're mine." He said with a sinister grin. Sarah looked up at him as he let   
  
go of her hair throwing it down. Then, Sarah looked at the sunlight streaming in from a high   
  
window, and got an idea.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well why is it still daylight?" Then, she stood and ran again this time jumping off   
  
the ledge of the balcony they were standing on.   
  
"Hey Renan!" Justin's voice called from another projection on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Renan looked up in time to see Justin's dagger hurtling through space towards him. He didn't   
  
even have time to blink before it smacked into his right eye killing him on the spot. He dropped   
  
lifeless on the stone mantle in a maroon heap.  
  
Sarah had landed in a daze at the bottom of the Etcher room. Much like the last time she   
  
lighted unharmed, but she didn't know what had happened above her. She didn't know Renan was   
  
dead, and now she didn't know what to do.   
  
Above Jareth had seen what Sarah had did. Seen her jump. He disappeared immediately to go   
  
to her aid leaving Justin and Heather standing together at the entrance to the Etcher room.  
  
Sarah turned round and round wondering what to do next. Then Jareth appeared from the   
  
archway in front of her. Slowly walking towards her once again dressed in the garb of a barn owl.   
  
The glitter of thousands of crystals every color of the prism filled the air creating a fuzz around   
  
the restored Goblin King. Sarah's mouth dropped open in awe of the mystical man. She stood   
  
paralyzed in the same spot she stood in when she won Toby back. But Toby was the furthest thing   
  
from her mind as she watched Jareth approach her. I was as if she were seeing him for the first   
  
time all over again. He stopped a few feet in front of her, smiled and slightly cocked his head.  
  
"Sarah." He softly cooed. She filled the gap and fell into the arms of the Goblin King sobbing.  
  
"You're alive. You're alive. You're alive." She kept repeating.  
  
"Yes. Yes. It's okay. I'm okay." He said calming her. Stroking her long hair. "I wouldn't let   
  
him hurt you."  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is it over? Is he."  
  
"Dead. Killed by Justin's dagger."  
  
Sarah sobbed uncontrollably then leaning into the King and holding onto him with all her life.  
  
"I was so afraid." She choked.  
  
"There, there my love. Shh. It's okay. It takes more than a demented Sidhe to get rid of me."  
  
"I didn't want to loose you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know you were alive. I need to   
  
be able to believe in you."  
  
That was the truth. Sarah had felt that way ever since her first trip Underground. He might   
  
have been her opponent once, but just knowing there was magic in the world was enough to keep   
  
her sane. And knowing that this powerful creature was out there was enough to keep her hopeful.   
  
She had been in love with him for years. He knew it, and so did she. She did not want to leave   
  
him now. She did not want to ever leave his arms. She had waited five years for this moment. But   
  
she knew in the same painful moment that it would not last.  
  
"Sarah, will you stay? If only for a little while?"  
  
"Jareth, I love you. I've always loved you."  
  
"But, you can't stay." Jareth looked away from her, and let her go. Turning so she wouldn't   
  
see his face.   
  
"Jareth." Sarah was at a loss for words. She knew he spoke the truth. She was not a part of this   
  
world, and never would be. She was from her earth, not Jareth's, she would never truly belong   
  
here. He was a man of magic and dreams. Sarah was not. She belonged on the monotonous earth   
  
with her family, however dysfunctional it may be. "I have two weeks." She said without even   
  
thinking of what she was saying. "My parents don't come back for two weeks."  
  
Jareth turned to her then, tears in his strange eyes.  
  
"Stay until then? Two weeks can sometimes be a life time."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Together they made their way back to Justin and Heather, who had heard everything. They   
  
were standing in each other's arms. Deeply in love, and deeply exhausted. Heather smiled at   
  
them. Justin had buried his face in her sweet smelling red hair.   
  
"I'm staying Sarah. I'm a part of this world now."  
  
"It was Heather who saved us Sarah. She blinded the Ogres that would have killed us, and   
  
gave the opportunity for escape." Jareth said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm part Sidhe Sarah. I've known for a while. I. I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"So that's what Justin meant."  
  
"Yes. It was."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I can't go back now Sarah. I wouldn't belong. I was hoping you would take my mother a   
  
letter. She will understand."  
  
"I will, but I'm not leaving yet." She smiled at Jareth.  
  
"I know. I haven't written it yet." 


	9. Chapter Nine & Epilogue

Chapter Nine:  
  
They stood on the very hill Sarah had stood upon the first time she had ever seen the labyrinth.   
  
Jareth was by her side. Justin and Heather stood in each other's arms. Heather was crying, and   
  
Justin comforted her by rubbing her back. Jareth, himself, was trying desperately not to cry. Sarah   
  
was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Sarah." Heather said to her friend.  
  
"I know I'm going to miss you too, but I know you'll be happy here."  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay? It's not to late to change your mind."  
  
"I can't Heather. It's not that I don't want to, but I don't belong here. It's just not my world."  
  
"I know, but I had to ask."  
  
The two friends embraced for the last time. Hugging each other for a long time.  
  
"Good bye Sarah. Take care of your self, you here."  
  
"I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Justin and Heather both shifted into two raven crows and flew off towards the castle, leaving   
  
only Jareth and Sarah on the hill.  
  
"Jareth." She uttered barely audible.  
  
"I will never forget you Sarah. If you don't belong here, then at least know you will always   
  
belong in my heart."  
  
"I will always love you Jareth. I always will." She sobbed and they held each other for a long   
  
time, both unwilling to part. For a moment time stood still. When they finally broke apart Jareth   
  
pushed a crystal ball in her hand.   
  
"If you ever need me." He started to explain.  
  
"I'll call." Sarah finished for him.  
  
They didn't say good bye. They both couldn't bring themselves to say it. As tears fell down   
  
Jareth's cheeks Sarah disappeared back to her own world.   
  
Epilogue   
  
Five Years Later  
  
Sarah sat on the edge or her bed day dreaming. It had been several years since she said   
  
fair well to her old friends. She had since moved out of her father's house and into a loft   
  
on the Upper East Side. She was three weeks from graduating collage with a major in   
  
English Lit, and a minor in drama. Just what she was going to do with these   
  
accomplishments she still didn't know. Her thesis was nearly complete. Another week of   
  
strict writing and it would be through. She had chosen a charming subject, and written the   
  
history of fairy tales and their basis in fact. It was good she thought. She hoped.   
  
She looked around her loft and smiled. She had taken up the hobby of painting when   
  
she wasn't working on her thesis, and over the course of five years her paintings had   
  
filled the loft. The Underground was a strong theme in her art works. Compositions of the   
  
Underground sky, the castle from the hill, the broad stretching labyrinth, and the faces of   
  
the friends she left behind, all well done. Sarah had become what she had always wanted   
  
to be the dreamer. One of those arty chicks that paint, write, act, and perform in general.   
  
Her friends pushed her to sell the works, and she did sometimes, but she could never   
  
bring herself to sell and of the ones of her Jareth. The friends she had made in collage   
  
were always asking who the mystery man in the portraits was. Sarah never truly   
  
explained him; not that anyone would have ever believed her if she did. She sometimes   
  
told them that he was her fairy king. Which, was the truth really, and sometimes she told   
  
them that he was her first true love, which was also the truth. Those who knew her as   
  
Sarah the dreamer always smiled at her, and the "make believe" world she surrounded   
  
herself with. Sarah was happy in the dreams she knew to be real, and she used her   
  
experiences in everyday life to further her career. She planed to try and publish her thesis   
  
as a novel as soon as she finished it. She was also auditioning for roles in Off-Broadway   
  
plays and was hopeful. For the time being she was a simple sales clerk at Macys, working   
  
part time, but the employee discount kept her fashionably up to date. She found it easy to   
  
pay her half of the rent on the rent on the loft, still buy food for the week, and keep the   
  
bills paid. She did have a roommate who was just as much of an artist as she had become,   
  
only Jessica's specialty was photography and plans for a small darkroom were always   
  
discussed, but never built.   
  
Sarah was happy with what her life had become. She saw for the first time that she   
  
was going places that weren't just in her dreams. Maybe, that's because she had learned   
  
that dreams were sometimes real, if believe in them hard enough. The labyrinth, Jareth,   
  
Heather, and Justin would live with her always. She hoped they were as happy in their   
  
world as she had become in her own. But wasn't her happiness, in all respects, due to the   
  
two thrilling adventures she had played a part in Underground. Perhaps.perhaps not.   
  
But she would never forget the fairy realm she conquered, and later helped to restore.   
  
The End  
  
Ta-da!  
  
Will maim for comments, please send to TheKuroNeko@aoll.com No please I live for them.  
  
Note to reader: The Disclaimer  
  
"Heather," "Justin," and "Renan" are my creations. I claim full rights to their personality traits,   
  
and copyrights to Renan's name. " Jareth" and "Sarah Williams" as characters are the property of   
  
The Jim Henson Company. David Bowie portrays the image of "Jareth" as seen in the film, and   
  
Jennifer Connelly portrays "Sarah Williams." "Labyrinth" released in 1986 by the Embassy   
  
Company. "Labyrinth" is also the property of Terry Jones, Brian Froud and The Jim Henson   
  
Company. All characters in connection and or relation to "Labyrinth" are property of Embassy   
  
Home Entertainment, Columbia, Beunivista pictures, EMI, MPI, Tri-Star, Disney, Henson, Terry   
  
Jones, and Brian Froud. Also it is owned by George Lucas, The Jim Henson Company, (Mainly   
  
Jim Henson home entertainment) Brian Henson, and by Henry Holt & company, Marvel comic   
  
books incorporated and Graphic novels, plus White Owl Press. (Novelization companies.) 


End file.
